Abysmal Roblox Games Wiki
NOTE: THIS WIKI IS NOW CLOSED. BUT HAVE BEEN REOPENED THE INFORMATION WILL BE NOW OUTDATED. the current website is https://abysmalrobloxgames.fandom.com 'and miraheze version is abysmalrobloxgames.miraheze.org/wiki/Main_Page ''Crappy Roblox Games Wiki and Crappy Roblox Games redirect here for wiki created by ThatDudeRightHere see Reception Wiki Network or other non-roblox crappy games see Crappy Games Miraheze or Closed Website of Crappy Games Miraheze see Reception Wiki Network '''Abysmal Roblox Games Wiki '''is a wiki that criticizes about '''Roblox Games created by Kannithemaster and Zaldymacalalad but not only Roblox Games it also Terrible Moments and Youtuber, however, there is a lot of flame war in the wiki but has been reopened by TheBowlOfBeshbarmak and later on miraheze by Angrybirdsfan123 History Before this Wiki Created. the crappy games miraheze have too much roblox games so that why Abysmal Roblox Games Wiki Created Original Abysmal Roblox Games this is the history of original abysmal roblox games wiki before its was closed Flame Wars this is for the flame wars caused in Abysmal Roblox Games Wiki MrMemely MrMemely known for Flame wars harassment ripping this wiki so Future441 blocked MrMemely for 2 hours for Vandalism then later changed to 1 hour after that then blocked for 3 days by Hummingbirdf then later Apologize after then blocked again for 12 hours and unblocked by Future441 asking Hummingbirdf to stop blocking him after that Like a boss999 blocked him for 3 days and later reduced it after unblocked and got blocked 3 days again for harassing after unblocked then get Re-block by Zaldymacalalad for 6 months after that MrMemely created Alternate Account name is MrMemelyALT and blocked later for ban-evading by identified the Name and after Like a boss999 reported MrMemely to Fandom and get Global Blocked then later Removed their Account TheBowlofBeshbarmak TheBowlofBeshbarmak also known for insert false information vandalism bullying and went far as accused this wiki for false information got blocked 1 month then later unblocked then at Feburary 2019. He then caused another flamewars with Like a boss999 after Boss mistakened him of being MrMemely. TheBowl posted a blog about why roblox isn’t greedy and Boss replied on how Roblox is greedy, but stated that he respected Bowl’s opinion, but Bowl did not share the same compassion as him and told him to,”look up better information.” This caused another flamewar before Boss deleted the blog when he got promoted to Content/Discuss Mod. TheBowlofBeshbarmak got admin even the rules said that he should not get admin after he get admin he is blocked Darkbitlike is Founder of this wiki for 2 hours then later unblocked Darkbitlike 1 day later he blocked Darkbitlike for 3 days because harassing trendlover which is easily false ban someone notice his contribulation and post on Nihirichan wall about Darkbitlike get blocked for invalid reason then TheBowlofBeshbarmak deleted the post later after that Darkbitlike questioning why he blocked Darkbitlike then he said Darkbitlike didn't contribute anything until Darkbitlike questioning again but with evidence then TheBowlofBeshbarmak then he admit that he overreacted for answer all questions after that question is answered how ever before second question Darkbitlike just asking Zaldymacalalad why TheBowlofBeshbarmak got his admin then Zaldy answer that Darkbitlike should ask him then post is closed Darkbitlike however didn't Questioning about how he got admin. Like a boss then questioned Bowl about how he got admin, but Bowl demoted him for “past mistakes,” most of which are younger than Bowl‘s mistakes, but later promoted him back and threatened to blacklist and demote him if he brought it back up. Bowl then reminded Boss about an edit that he made that said that Roblox rips offs gear from other franchises, that it was false and that it fell under fair use. Boss then debunked Bowl by saying that ripping off gear from other franchises isn’t fair use, as fair use mostly applies to videos and cannot be profited no matter if it’s sold for a penny or more. Boss then criticized Bowl for his lack of experience and knowledge and told him to do and learn better. Bowl then demoted Boss and terminated him. The Wiki Closed. On 17 April 2019, The Abysmal Roblox Games Wiki have been Closed. for an unknown reason. but reopened by TheBowlOfBeshbarmak and later added Destroyer40506 as Admin. After that Bowl realized that the reopened wiki may get closed again that why the wiki is now on miraheze. Many speculate that Boss’s termination at the wiki may have caused the wiki to be shut down, as the block happened a day before the shut down. Others speculate that Bowl’s April fools prank caught the attention of the FANDOM admins and thought that the wiki turned into a troll wiki. Gallerys Administrator and Moderator Original Abysmal Roblox Games Wiki # Zaldymacalalad Co-Founder # Nihirichan Moderator, Thread Moderator # TheBowlOfBeshbarmak Administrator # [https://abysmal-roblox-games.fandom.com/wiki/User:MagnumFederal2 MagnumFederal2 Administrator, sysop # Kannithemaster Founder # Hummingbirdf Administrator # MicrosoftPlasma2007 Moderator, Discussion Moderator # Destroyer40506 Administrator # Future441 Administrator # Brian Mak sysop # ACookieThatYouClickOn Administrator Banned Administrator and Moderator # Like a boss999 Content Moderator, Banned Discussion Moderator, Former Administrator New Abysmal Roblox Games Wiki Fandom Version. ABANDONED # TheBowlOfBeshbarmak Founder # Destroyer40506 Co-Founder Miraheze Version Recurring Admins # ZaldyMacalalad # Nihrichan # OldDirtyFoamer Hahabenis # Hummingbirdf HummingbirdHD # Destroyer40506 InfinityDestroyer New Admins # Angrybirdfans Founder # Darkbitlike # Mar9122 Ram2219 Source: https://abysmalrobloxgames.miraheze.org/wiki/Abysmal_Roblox_Games_Wiki Featured Post Darkbitlike say: This page is our biggest shot Portal * Reception Wiki Portal References # https://abysmal-roblox-games.fandom.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers # https://abysmal-roblox-games.fandom.com # https://abysmalrobloxgames.fandom.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers # https://abysmalrobloxgames.fandom.com # https://abysmalrobloxgames.miraheze.org/wiki/Main_Page External Links * Reception Wiki Network * Perfect Roblox Games Wiki Ranking A+ Category:Website